Mikokiri
Mikokiri is one of the users of the GameFAQs SSBU board. She's a female and hates newcomer Grenenja and dislikes Snake's inclusion in SSBB. Username Origin Her username is a combonation of Miki - her nickname, and the word Kokiri, a species from the Zelda franchise. She managed to blend them together neatly. Poll Series' A poll series of hers is 'Ridley vs The world', where she puts Ridley up against random nominations, the characters that have gone against ridley so far are: Sakurai's Cat, Pumbloom, Ryu Hayabusa doing a bus impression, Zero Suit Nana, Bluster the Benevolent, Nana in her Bikini, Birthday suit Nana, Eddie the Mean old Yeti, Expand Dong, Ghirahim/LordCarlisle tag team, Paletuna, Henry, Reggie Flis-a-Mech, Racist Bassist, SCP-682 and Nana/Ringo tag team. The Nana/Ringo one was deleted before the results could be gathered, killing off the poll series... Then her 'Worst Series Rep' was never finished due to a fisaco with Roy v Lucina, then people decided to vote for Kirby on the Kirby Series poll as a joke. She has attempted poll series' on several other boards, but she either forgot they existed or they died. Personality She is a Pokemon and Sonic nut, on the way to becoming a Zelda nut, she just needs more Zelda games. She is usually sarcastic and quick to anger, only Music and Youtube Poops can calm her down if you manage to make her mad enough. But in real life she is usually quiet but can talk up a storm about something she loves, but never on the phone. She hates Justin Bieber in general and hates the music that 1D spit out. She likes to type up stories and is a fast typer. Oh, she also hates spicy, salty and sour food and most cooked food, especially meat, she is on the line of becoming vegan. And she's an Atheist. She also likes being photographed, but only while dressed up. She also hates negative feedback about her that isn't true/has lack of detail. A comment saying her Mario Party 8 vs 9 thing is biased got her mad due to not explaining why, but she thinks it may be her hatred for the board play section or all the ties, but even then, 9 didn't deserve to win on how much of a step backwards it was. She also seems to shift her focus from one thing to another fairly easily. A few examples is The Big-ass-heck Fly Incident Late at night one 'day', a big-ass fly came into her room. Flies are one of her phobias and big-ass ones are no execption, especially when they fly around because of the sound they make. Anyway. She got herself the best thing next to bug spray: Deoderant and hairspray. She sprayed the fly then trapedd it under a plasicc blue cup. She thought her worries were gone but then she saw tiny larva. She drowned the larva and crushed them and drowned the outside of the cup. She couldn't go to sleep though since she wasn't calmed down. But she watched a PBG video which calmed her down so she could go to sleep. She then woke up to see that nothing happened to or around the cup. Her mother lifted up the cup and pronounced the fly as dead. All unfound Larva are likely to be dead via starvation or drowning. Fruit Fly Massacre of 2014 One day, someone in her family thought that it was a good idea to let grapes rot in the family room. Miko saw the rotting grapes in a small lunch box and the box was surrounded by fruit flies! She got her hairspray and sprayed the ones in the air, 90% of them died a few mins later. But what was she gonna do with the hundreds of fruit flies that were trapped in the box? Drown them of course. She got some tissues, picked up the box, took the box outside, opened the box slightly and turned the tap on! THEY WERE DROWNING! Some flew free but not enough escaped to cause a problem. Dead fruit flies were on the pavmentt and in the box. She then closed the box once it was full enough and left the murder scene there so other fruit flies were warned abiut what can happen to them if they set their filthy wings in her househild... She also left it out there beausee she couldn't really bring it back inside could she? Pat also got to see the remains of what happened after a few months of leaving it outside since it was the final part of her home tour. The filthy clones of smash 4 As soon as she learned Lucina was more than just an alt, she flipped her shit so hard at this. She could forgive Toon Link as it was only brawl and There were a less amount of clones than in melee, but with a new full on clone.. Well... She hated it, they should be gone by now since she don't want no clones in her HD smash. It got worse as soon as the ESRB leak was shown, she flipped her shit again. At first she was sort of welcoming to the clones, but then after realising that Sakurai would put in 3 clones over a loved veteran, she flipped her shit with 2x the power. She complained about Dr Mario's only differences being pills and No Fludd which doesn't deserve a roster slot despite lucina being a thing since she is Roy 2.0 and we all know what happened to him. Dark pit she could see since there are many Kid Icarus items that Pit doesn't use that Dark Pit could use so he is a potential not clone but he should really just be a colour swap... Which was proven to be false later on, and she screams Sakurai Bias whenever mentioning Dark Pit, AKA A pallet swap with it's own slot. She also hates the fact that Dr. Mario returned, especailly when Luigi's down B is sort of like the Mario Tornado and Mario Kept his tornado in the form of his down air, rendering Dr. Mario useless. Relationships Waluigi7 She appears to be good friends with Waluigi, since she accepts the fact that he and Nana are in love and that she got granted permission to be a bridesmaid at their wedding, which doesn't seem to be happening, ever.... And Waluigi7 seems to be inactive now so... kidmf935 She and kid became friends after chatting about their lost Vs. the world series. They hate the mods for the same reason and were both left with similar replies about their deleted topics. They now talk very rarely but seem to be OK with each other. But they seem to share a like for RP's energyman2289 Miko threw a fit over nothing and removed and ingored him, So they're not friends. Patwhit01 Pat is literally a fucking troll. quinfordmac Due to their young age and similar likes, they became friends over the course of chatting on the Wiki. They also made Dog Shark together in a Wii U chat, which is a lame version of Skype. Also, he sucks at Mario Kart thanks to her Experiment... Either that or she's just too good at it. Or both. Still friends. Radori Another friend via Skype call. Although they disagree on some newcomers (mainly Greninja and Lucina), they can have other conversations just fine with little or no arguing. And even then, the arguing lasts for very little time due to quickly changing topics. Radori worries for her sometimes. Haven't talked in a while. LordCarlisle Friend number 3 made on Skype. Even though they have very little to talk about, Carl says he doesn't hate her which is a good thing I think. She also likes talking with him since his tone of voice makes him sound super interesting. She also misses him on skype and tries to chat with him whenever she sees him. DemonicDratini Having the exact same name as her boyfriend, disliking tea like him also AND if you add the fact that he is british, Miko was sure to get along with him very well. She sees him as a very trustworthy and wise 'elder', but due to his dismay, this has lead her to calling him 'Uncle DD'. But he finds her sort of annoying... But not the the point that Pat does... Mainly because he's an adult and knows this is some sort of phase... Have not talked for ages. DD is probably avoiding her till she turns 18. Yoshi2010 She hopes to get to know him better eventually since he seems like an interesting individual. And she wants British friends. JorentyIII She seems to be on good terms with him and admires how he can de-rail topics with just one comment. ChibiDialga Acting like the girls from her school towards Miko, she is very confused on why this is so. 'Why do you like me no more?' Divine_Shadow_ They are apparently friends sinde GameFAQ's says so. There was a time where they somehow ended up commenting in each others topics though. Divine is currently in the safe-ish zone. Archest Archer Having made friends over about a weeks time via chatting on some fourms, the two seem to get along well... It's probably because they are both girls and both seems to look like misfits from the general crowd. Pictures she drew n shit APhotowhythefuckcantijustacessthelibrary|You have to look at it from the side, sorry about that. Even when I try....png|Even when I actually try to use paint, it still turns out awful. Photo on 16-11-2014 at 8.22 pm.jpg|That's much better, now isn't it? Photo on 16-11-2014 at 9.17 pm.jpg|Pat asked for it. Photo on 16-11-2014 at 9.23 pm.jpg|I collect spores. Photo on 7-01-2015 at 10.03 pm.jpg|Dear gawd what have I done? Character Creator images n sutff MyStyle-3.jpg|This is how she looks... Well, pretty close anyway. MyStyle.jpg|Because she can't draw humans, she used some sorta Character creator to make her FE:A OC Amelia, Daughter of Gaius. MyStyle-2.jpg|Her LoZ OC. A Twili-Hylian called Arina... Replace bangs with Twilight shackles and I'll draw her actual clothing later MyStyle-5.jpg|Humanising her Sonic OC Amethyst, because boredom. Trivia * Her brawl mains are Toon Link, Luigi and Sonic, Secondary mains are Falco and Ike. And Lucas. * She has a sister 4 years younger than her who mains Zelda, Snake and Wolf. * Her preferred controller is the Wiimote. * She made this page because she feels somewhat signifigant to the board. * She has Aquaphobia (fear of water) and Pteronarcophobia (Fear of flies). * Her favourite movies are Wreck-it Ralph, The Lego Movie and How to train your Dragon 2. She hates Frozen for how over-fucking-hyped it was. * In the game Tomodchi Life, she married Quinfordmac to her friend Hayley. ** She also let Daisy pair up energyman2289 with her cousin Janeth. * She plans on turning the Ridley Fanfic into a novel when she is older. * The worst game she has played is 'Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade' for the Wii U. Her review of it can be found here. It is pretty short. * LordCarlisle managed to make her cry (accidentally of course). * Her boyfriend was only dead for a while. A nurse revived him (luckily). The moment she was sent the message of his livingness, her heart went into superultamegaspeed mode out of happiness. ** Her boyfriend has not contacted her since November. Yes. He is THAT ill, please feel sorry for him. * Her favourite pokemon type is ice, and she agrees that it needs more resistances (EG Water, grass, fairy?) * She hates Greninja due to his undeserved popularity. He has a broken ability seen everywhere and the movesets are always the same (having ice beam to counter grass and dark pulse for some reason and a water move to counter fire), plus his design is a ninja... What's wrong with that? Well, ninja's are fucking over-rated these days, just like dragons were when CHARIZARD first became popular. And she also wonders where all the Fennekin love went, she hated Fennekin at first because jsut about everyone in the world was gonna choose it, she then became pissed at it's evo and wondered why people werentt turned off by it, but then people were turned off by it and went to Greninja just because it was a fucking Ninja. No other reason... Just abandon the choice you have made for months and go to the ugly looking frog with a gross tongue as a scarf on the lasr second. Plus, its amie model looks disturbing with its eyes always closed. Also, don't forget it's shitty defences! If you can have a pokemon shrug of Greninja's attacks then attack back with a powerful and/or super effective move, it's as good as dead. And also due to its early exploit powers online, people soon learned to counter it, so it became eventually useless... So why do people still love it? Just because of it's design? That's bull shit. You don't see people liking baby pokemon for their cute designs or liking pokemon from a previous gen due to their cool design, so why are Dragons and Ninjas an acceptation? Also Ninjask was the FIRST Ninja pokemon and you didn't see anyone shitting their pants over him did you? * Her sister is the human incarnation of Ridley. * She despises filthy clones in Smash 4, especially when the closest thing to a full on clone in Brawl was Toon Link. 3 full on clones in the 4th entry is fucking unacceptable. * She was the one to Discover GoddessDeza. * She despises clones, yet she forgives Toon Link. Why? He is the most different clone to date with B moves having different effects (boomerang) and he was the only thing closest to a full on clone in brawl. * Her secondary mains in SSB4 are: Villager, Ike, Marth and Link. Primary Mains are: Mega Man, Luigi, Sonic and Toon Link. * She has about 5 cameras. Any one of them could have her Toon Link cosplay pictures in them. * She can draw, but she must use some sort of pencil like object to do so. She can NOT draw with a mouse or track pad so if you expect something off of paint from her, expect it to be shit. * She is double jointed and flexible as shit. The stuff she does will freak you out and can possibly make you puke. * She likes to jokingly play as Pit in his Dark Pit outfit (PIHDPO) and Dark Pit in his Pit outfit (DPIHPO) because edgy. * In fact, she actually DOES NOT make fun of guys that live in basements or with their mother or both. She doesn't even hate them, and said guys usually do what they can to simulate a relationship with a character of their choice, mainly so they slowly learn how to treat a real woman in case they get lucky and meet a nice one. Because of this, she has adopted several husbando's (Ike doesn't count since he's everybody husnabdo/waifu, and she married 4 guys in-game on it so they don't count either since she's completed her training with those 4) to simulate the same thing, waiting for Mark's return... He hasn't contacted her since November guys, she also adopted the Husbando's around a week later. * She has officially stated that she will close her account eventually. * Now you'll never see her Toon Link cosplay. Category:Users Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Sexy Ladies Category:More Female Characters Category:Mikokiri's Shit Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Squidward Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. Category:Isn't Dr. Mario Category:Probably a shape-shifting lizard Category:Cuties Category:Gay Category:Nerd Category:Losers